


Masks You Can't See

by Akoia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Being Idiots, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: They existed in two different worlds and shouldn't have ever crossed paths.  He just couldn't stay away from the bright eyed Japanese man. A soft smile, plump lips, and the sweetest laugh that he'd ever heard. Yuuri Katsuki was perfection. What a shame that he was the only son of Victor's greatest enemy."He'll get you killed.""Ah, what a wonderful way to go.""Vitya!"





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request on Tumblr that I thought was interesting. 
> 
> If enough people like this, then I'll keep writing it.

Victor ran his fingers over the cold metal of his glock. It needed to be done. He needed to send a message. And still. Katsuki had been really putting the heat on the Nikiforov family.He'd been a real pain in the ass. He'd led raids against three of Victor's warehouses out by the docks in a single week. That man needed to be taught a lesson about how things were supposed to work. The last commissioner had  _understood._  

His daughter was in Japan, his wife had died two years ago, but he still had a son in America. But still, it was unpleasant. Yuuri Katsuki was twenty-one years old. The same age as his own younger brother, and ironically shared a name with him. He was a ballet dancer of not insignificant talent. He was taking a break from University so he could save up money to go visit his sister in their home country. But he'd never make it there. He only had his father to blame. 

Victor tucked his gun into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, before stepping out of the car. Katsuki was working alone in the shop, if Victor's lintel was correct, which it always was. Victor laid his eyes on the form of a young man who was sweeping the floor, oblivious to the fact that death was walking towards him. Victor reached out and opened the door, and stepped inside. 

The young man turned around and smiled brightly at him. For a moment, Victor was caught of guard. His eyes were the richest color of brown he'd ever seen. They were mixed with a deep, dark yellow, making them a more of a honey color. His hair fell around his soft face in feathers. His nose was small and button like. His cheeks were chubby and both sides had dimples when he smiled. His lips were pink like rose petals. He was the most beautiful man that Victor had ever laid his eyes on.  

He couldn't have been human. He was the type of angel who had never laid his eyes upon sin. 

"Welcome!" He said happily, his voice soft like a summer breeze blowing through wind chimes. "How can I help you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Victor stared at him like an idiot long enough that the young man started to look slightly concerned. "Vanilla latte, if it's not too much trouble." 

"Of course not! Why don't you take a seat and I'll get that started for you."  

"Thank you," Victor said, sitting down by the magazine rack. The young man took about five minutes to make the drink, and ring it up for him. Then when Victor was taken care of, he went back to cleaning up around the shop. Victor wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do next. Well, he  _did,_ but... He looked over at Yuuri, who was wiping down the counter. So Victor picked up his cup and drank it. He hated coffee. He could only stomach half of it. He left the young man a fifty dollar tip when his back was turned and retreated back into his car.  

He said that he'd let Katsuki live one more day. He said the same thing the day after that. And the one after that too. 

He said that everyday for two months. 

* * *

 

"Ah! You again," Yuuri greeted, when the silver haired man walked through the door of 'Brewed Awakenings.' The man grinned and sat down at his usual spot. Yuuri already knew what he wanted, and got to work brewing a single vanilla latte. He didn't like whipped cream, so Yuuri set the coffee down in front of the man without. He gave another shy smile before going back behind the counter, and busying himself, cleaning up before his shift was over. He looked up at the clock and saw that he still had thirty minutes. 

The man drank his latte without saying a word, scrolling through his phone. Every so often, when Yuuri's back was turned, Yuuri could feel eyes on his back. But when he turned around, the man showed no signs that he had moved, so Yuuri chalked it up to him just being nervous around such a handsome man. Because he  _was_ handsome. And kind of weird. Every few days for the past two months, the man would come in, order the same thing. Then when he was finished, he would pay, and leave Yuuri a huge tip. Then he would tilt his head and leave. He hardly said a word, whenever he visited. He didn't even speak to order his drink after awhile. 

The only thing he ever said was- 

" _Do_   _svidaniya,_  mister Barista," he said, slipping a fifty dollar bill into the tip jar. He gave a sly wink and walked to the door, paying little mind to the jingling of the bells. Yuuri watched him get into an expensive looking black car, and drive off. 

Yuuri screamed when the door to the backroom burst open and Phichit stuck his head through with a huge smile on his face. "Was that your rich admirer?" He asked, leaning against the counter, grinning at Yuuri. 

"It's not like that," Yuuri said, taking off his apron. He reached into the tip jar and stuffed the bill into his back pocket. "He's just a man who likes a vanilla latte." 

Phichit wiggled his eyebrows and hummed. "You know, he only comes in when you're working," he said with a grin. Yuuri rolled his eyes, stepping out from behind the counter. "And he never finishes his drink." 

"Then he's just weird," Yuuri shrugged. "Now, I need to get home. My dad wanted me to come over for dinner." 

"Alright, alright," Phichit waved him off. "But...maybe next time, ask the poor guy his name. He's always got that kicked puppy face whenever he looks at you." 

"He doesn't look at me." 

"Sure Jan," Phichit rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~

He was back the next day, this time in the morning, right after Yuuri had opened the store. He was dressed in another pertinently pressed suit, this time with a red silk tie. His hair was gelled back. His shoes gleamed with the sunlight. He really did look like a million bucks. It was a little weird that he frequented Brewed Awakenings so often, when he looked like he could  _buy_ it.  

"Same thing today?" Yuuri asked the man, who took his usual spot by the magazine racks. He looked up and nodded with a confident smile. "Sure thing." Yuuri cleared his throat and got to work. He brought the drink over and set it down on the table. "Uh...e-enjoy!" Yuuri stuttered out. Phichit had just got into his head. "Oh I was...um...I was wondering." Yuuri looked down at his shoes. "What's your name?" Yuuri blurted out. 

The man seemed momentarily surprised before that easy smile he always seemed to wear replaced it. "Vitya," he said, holding out a gloved hand. Yuuri shook it, noticing how firm his grasp was. 

"I'm Yuuri, nice to meet you," he chuckled. "Well, officially anyways." 

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure," Vitya said. 

"Well, I'll leave you to your drink." Yuuri pulled his hand back. He went back to work, maybe feeling blue eyes on his back once again. He didn't turn around. He knew he was just imagining things. Why would a man like Vitya be staring at him? He was just a man who liked his coffee. He didn't turn around for almost twenty minutes, until he heard the scraping of the chair against the tile floor. 

Vitya smiled at him and reached into his pocket, pulling out another fifty. Yuuri almost panicked when he saw it, grabbing Vitya's hands in his own, and looking up at him with wide eyes. "Please! That's far too much!" 

"You've never complained before," the man pointed out. "Take it. I'm sure you work hard." 

"I never complained because I was never able to catch you in time."  

Vitya pulled his hand away, and dropped the fifty in the tip jar. "It is nothing," he said flippantly. Yuuri still frowned guiltily but thanked the man anyways. Vitya grinned mischievously at Yuuri and bowed his head. " _Do_   _svidaniya,_ Yuuri." Then he left, stepping into his car and driving past the shop.

Phichit was just pulling up on his bike. He looked manically between Yuuri who stood at the counter and Vitya's car that was speeding away. His head slowly turned towards Yuuri, his evil grin so wide that Yuuri could see his gums. Yuuri rolled his eyes and shot Phichit the bird, before retreating into the kitchen. There was always work to do, if you looked hard enough. 

Phichit ran into the shop, and jumped the counter. "So?! Did you ask for his name?!" He yelled, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders. 

Yuuri nodded. "Vitya. That's his name." 

"Oh~  _fancy,"_ Phichit teased. "So, what do you think about him?" 

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't really know him. Well...he is very handsome, don't you think?" Yuuri asked with a soft chuckle.  

Phichit laughed like a manic. 

* * *

"You going to do it this time?" Yura snapped, glaring at Victor, who was getting ready to see Yuuri again. "Or are you just going to stare at his ass again?" Victor looked at his brother, not responding. Yura groaned angrily. " _Fine,_ I'll do it then," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

"No!" Victor stood from his chair, knocking it over. The room went quiet, the other few associates that were milling about the room stopping their conversations to look at their boss. Victor cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Yakov is right. Killing Katsuki's son would only spur him to act. So I'll continue to monitor Yuuri Katsuki for now." 

Yura spat on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. " _Sure,"_ he said with a roll of his eyes. "Strictly surveillance, right? Nothing  _extra,_ with your morning coffee." 

"Enough, Yura," Victor said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "You should know me better than to think that I would ever put our family in danger." 

"I  _thought_ I did." Yura huffed and sat down, pouring himself a coffee cup full of wine. "I guess I do," he relented and rolled his eyes. "But...you know what you've gotta do if he ever finds out, right?" 

"Yes, I do." 

Victor grabbed his keys, so he could gone on his daily surveillance. But when he drove by the shop, he saw that Yuuri wasn't in the front. Perhaps he was in the back. He stepped out of the car and waved to the dark skinned man who perked up when he saw him. Victor waved hesitantly as he stepped into the shop. 

"Well, if it isn't my Yuuri's admirer," the young man said with a bright face. 

"Excuse me?" Victor asked. He didn't know what to make of the man. A jealous boyfriend, maybe?  

"Naw, don't misunderstand," he said with a dismissive wave. "See, I notice you come in here almost very day. You don't even finish coffee. Not a fan of the taste?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Why don't you act like a normal human being and ask him out for dinner, or something?" 

"I-" 

"Not that it's really any of my business, but I haven't seen Yuuri this flustered before, and I've known him since the two of us were in dippers." He winked at Victor, and shot him two finger guns. "It's cute, but it'd also be great if the two of you would just act like people." 

"You must have misunderstood. I...I just come here for coffee." 

The young man sighed and shook his head. "Sure Jan." He looked over at the clock. "Yuuri will be clocking in about twenty minutes. So...do you want your coffee that you don't drink, or would you like to wait for my amazing, cute, sweet best friend?" 

Victor stood there silently, not sure how he should respond. He looked up at the menu and then back to the grinning man. "I'm not sure what I want yet," he said, grasping at straws to have an excuse to stay longer. 

"Oh whatever," he rolled his eyes. He chuckled and waved at Victor, before disappearing into the back of the shop.

Victor was alone, to brood. He sat down and grabbed one of the magazines, that he had never touched once in the two months that he'd been going there. It was about cars, which wasn't really his thing. Driving them, maybe, but not fixing them. He had people he could pay to do that for him. But it did have a few expired coupons that Victor pretended to be  _very_ interested in until Yuuri came in.  

He entered through the front and stopped when he saw Victor was already there. "Oh, Vitya! Hello!" He smiled brightly at Victor, who felt like his heart was about to explode. Why was it beating so fast? Yuuri walked past him, throwing on an apron. "Your usual?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, some of his beautiful black hair falling into his face. 

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble." 

"Of course, let me just get that started for you." He giggled, putting his hand over his mouth then got to work. 

Victor was sure he was dead. That was the only explanation for the rapid beating of his heart in his chest. No...he knew what had been happening over the last few months. There was nothing wrong with having a crush. What  _was_ wrong, though, was the fact that he felt as if he was going to be swallowed whole at any second by the overwhelming wave of emotions that came out of nowhere to beat the shit of him. 

Yuuri came back and placed the cup on the table, and Victor knew only one thing for sure. He was so  _fucked._   


	2. Heathens

The dark skinned man was taking over one of Yuuri's shifts. Victor wasn't sure if he'd seen him, and would have just gotten back into his car, until he saw the young man whip around, and look directly in his eyes.  He really was a lunatic. So Victor walked into the shop, having been caught lurking around. The man was already making his five dollar coffee that Victor didn't even want. He paid, gave a generous tip, and made for the door, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He looked behind him and saw the young man giving him an impish grin. 

"So, not going to stay?" He asked. 

"I...have a meeting," Victor said coldly. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain himself to the man, other than the fact that he was Yuuri's friend. 

" _Right,"_ he said, totally not believing him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Look, Yuuri isn't here today because he's got a dance recital tonight. And you, mister, will be taking these tickets and you're going to go see him dance." 

Victor tried to push the tickets back into the man's hands. "Oh, no, I couldn't take these from you." 

The man pushed back and shook his head. "Seriously, take them," he groaned. "Our boss needed me to take an extra shift tonight, so I wasn't going to be able to make it anyways." He shrugged, and put his hands under the counter before Victor could try and refuse again. "I told Yuuri that I was going to give you my tickets if you showed up today. Maybe...he seemed a little excited that you would go." 

Victor looked at the tickets. They were decorated in silver, the paper felt smooth in his hands. It'd been awhile since he'd been to the ballet. He'd actually been to that theater several times. A man who worked under Victor owned it. They washed money through it on occasion. If Victor showed up, he was sure to be recognized. He wouldn't have needed the tickets to get in, he could have just  _shown up_ and Chris would have rolled out the red carpet for him. They were very good friends, had been since they were little children. The tickets were unnecessary. But...perhaps it would seem a little more legitimate if he brought them. They were in good seats. No doubt secured by Yuuri himself, for his friend. But he would have much rather sat up in one of the boxes to watch. 

"Why give them to me?" Victor asked. 

The man smirked. "Because I am the world's  _greatest_ wingman." He looked down at the coffee that Victor hadn't even taken a drink of, and took it out of his hand, and threw it away. He smirked up at Victor, raising a well trimmed eyebrow. "So, why don't you get all gussied up for a night out. And don't forget to pick him up flowers. His favorite are hydrangeas and daises." 

Victor backed away from the counter, before turning his back and exiting. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, slipping the tickets inside. He looked back in the shop, and saw that the man was texting rapidly on his phone. Victor shook his head and sighed, slipping into his car and turning it on. He needed to stop by Sara's flower shop. 

~~~~~~~

Sara was cheerful as always. She saw him coming and waved at him, but frowned when he saw his serious expression. "I'm not late on rent, am I?" She asked, seeming concerned. "I would have expected a late notice, if I was." 

"No, no," Victor waved his hand, and watched her shoulders sag in relief. "I need to make a bouquet of flowers." 

Her eyes brightened and she hummed. "Oh! Is it for that young man Mila was telling me about?" She asked, clapping her hands in glee when Victor didn't deny it. He looked away from her and looked into the fridge where flowers were cooled off. "Roses...with a few daisies." 

"Sure thing! When do you need them?" 

"Could I come pick them up tonight at seven?" 

"A date?" She asked, sounding hopeful. 

"Ah, no," Victor laughed and shook his head. "He has a performance tonight. I am aware that roses are traditional gifts." 

"What kind of performance?"  

"He's a dancer." He pulled out his wallet and paid for the flowers before heading out before she could ask him anymore questions. Having any interest in Yuuri whatsoever was a bad idea. Victor already knew that. If anything ever came out of his infatuation, what would happen when Yuuri wanted him to meet his father? Or, when Victor eventually had to deal with the commissioner? If Yuuri ever found out that Victor was someway connected to such ugly business he'd never forgive him.

One ballet performance wasn't going to cause any problems, he was sure. He sat in his car and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and stalled on a name. His best friend had put three hearts on either side of his name. He tapped it and held it up to his ear. Chris was one of very few people who would ever dare to keep Victor waiting on a call, so it took awhile before he heard his friend pick up. 

"Vitya! Glad to hear from you!" He said. There was a giggle from somewhere in the room, and Chris said something, covering the phone with his hand. He sighed, and Victor heard him fall back into a chair. "What can I help you with?" 

"I'll be coming to see tonight's recital. I need good seats," Victor said. 

"Ah! So you're finally coming out to see the light of day, hm?" Chris teased. He yawned and smacked his lips together.  "So, our usual box, then?" He asked. "Will you be bringing a guest with you?" 

"No..." Victor cleared his throat. "I'm going to see a young man preform. Ah...Yuuri Katsuki." 

Chris chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Yes, I could understand that. He  _is_ a treat. Possibly one of the greatest dancers that have graced our halls. How is it that you've become acquainted with  _mon joli haricot?"_

"He's related to the new police commissioner that's been breathing down my organizations neck. His only son. Originally, I was planning on killing him." 

Chris was quiet for a second before a mournful sigh left his lips. "But what a waste of so much talent." 

"Then you'll be glad to know that I have decided against it." 

"Why?" Chris asked. "You've never revoked an order to kill a marked man." 

"Yakov said that it would just cause us more problems with Katsuki." 

"Since when do you listen to Yakov?" He asked, before he started to laugh. "Ah, now I understand. Yuuri is quite the little temptress, isn't he? Was he any good, Vitya? I admit to trying and failing to entice him into spending the night with me. I thought for sure that his pants were locked up tight." 

"Hey!" Victor yelled into his phone, his eye twitching. "It is nothing like that! I...I haven't even had a real conversation with him before. I just..." 

Chris sounded disappointed. "Well...if you'd like...I could take you backstage after the show. So the two of you can become... _better acquainted."_

Victor wanted to jump at the chance of getting to talk privately to Yuuri, about something other than coffee that he had to pretend that he liked. But he would have rather died, than admit that to Chris. "I'll meet you there tonight at eight," he said, before hanging up the phone. He tossed it into the seat next to him and drove back home. 

Yura was waiting for him, Otabek by his side. "Glad I managed to catch you," Yura said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We just got a tip about JJ's whereabouts." He looked up at his long time friend, who stoically nodded. 

"Everyone has tips about JJ," Victor said, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"I checked this one out myself, sir," Otabek said. "It checks out. JJ will be attending a ballet recital tonight with his girlfriend." 

Victor gave his brother a curious look. "It wouldn't happen to be at the theater that Chris owns, would it?" He asked. They both nodded and Victor groaned quietly, lighting his smoke. He grabbed his wallet and handed the tickets to the two young men. "You two are coming with me tonight. I was already going. But we need to decide what to do about JJ." 

"I doubt he'll be going unprotected," Yura said, grabbing the tickets, handing one to Otabek. "We'll need to match his fire power." 

"You're right..." Victor unlocked his phone. "I'll have Georgi bring his crew. They'll wait outside the theater. We'll wait until the performance is over. If we plan it right, we might be able to take that fucker out." 

"Not a second too soon, either," Yura muttered angrily. "I was doing inventory down at Bay Street with Mila last night, and we found all our guys dead and everything inside gone. Then JJ's goons spray painted his initials on the side of the building.   

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Victor demanded. 

"Because you were over at _Shawn's Palace_ , because JJ's men stole the heaters we had stashed there." 

"Right...we  _did_ manage to find the truck that was carrying them. We didn't loose anything other than a  _very good_ lock on the door. And JJ lost three guys." 

"Why can't he just fuck off to his own city?" Yura spat. "I thought Canadians were supposed to be polite." 

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "Let's deal with this before he becomes anything more than a mild headache." 

"Is that what you call a turf war now a days?" Yura demanded. "People are dead, Vitya.  _Our people."_

"I am well aware of the situation, little brother," Victor said, holding up a hand, flicking ash to the ground. "And don't doubt for a second that I plan to make that mother fucker suffer for what he's done to us. His fatal mistake was underestimating the width of my reach. For every one of us he hurt, we'll make sure he suffers for an hour. For every one of us he killed, he'll have a bone broken. Maybe I'll even toss his girl into the river with a pair of cement boots on." 

"She's the one whose been poaching our working girls, isn't she?" Otabek asked, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Jasmine Banks, she's the one who dyes her hair blue remember? She escaped from one of the clubs that she helps JJ run. Don't underestimate her. She's a dangerous woman. Killed three of the girls that Jasmine was escaping with." 

"Maybe we'll remove a few of her fingers before we toss her over." Victor suggested. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Are they ones who've been kidnapping kids? We had no conformation that it was them, but it would make sense, wouldn't it?" 

"We can't prove it for sure, but I'd say yes," Yura crossed his arms. 

"I suppose we'll just have to ask him, won't we?" Victor suggested with a wicked grin. Yura mirrored his expression and Otabek shrugged. 

"I guess we'll have to get dressed up tonight," Otabek said. "Are we going as a group?" 

"We'll drive there together, but I'm meeting with Chris. One of the dancers..." Victor looked at Yura nervously. His younger brother rolled his eyes so far back into his head, that Victor worried for a moment that they'd pop right out of his head. "I'll be meeting with him for a few minutes. So, while I am doing that, the two of you are in charge of herding JJ into a secure location. Where the two of us can have a chat." 

"Sure, sure, whatever," Yura rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Yuuri was nervous. But then again, when wasn't he? Lilia was walking through the backstage rehearsal rooms, smacking people on the shins to get them to correct their posture. She stopped by Yuuri and watched as he did a few jumps, giving an approving nod. Tonight was a big night. He really wished Phichit had been there, but understood why he couldn't be. He also wondered if Vitya was going to come watch him preform. 

That night was the debut of a new production.  _In Regards to Love: Eros._ Yuuri was playing the suave, charismatic, play boy who entices the entire court of some royal land. Yuuri had been instructed to dance in a traditionally female way. When he danced, he felt free. Like he was someone else entirely. He really could be anyone he wanted to be. A player, a prince, a vampire. Anything. 

It was just a little nerve wrecking. If Phichit had actually given Vitya his tickets, then that meant that he would be watching Yuuri. Watching his  _Eros_ played out on stage. What would he think? Seeing Yuuri like that. The young man hoped that he didn't get the wrong impression. Yuuri covered his heart with his hand. He would dance his very best, just as he did ever night that he was on stage. 

Leo and Ji were chatting quietly in the corner with Minami, all of them looking over at Yuuri every other word. It was kind of sweet, how the younger dancers looked up to him. Another reason why he needed to dance his very best. He stood up, slipping on the shimmering black costume that had been made for him. The opening number would begin any second, and he needed to be in his place. 

When the rapid Latin inspired music began, Yuuri spun gracefully onto the stage. He looked up, just as Lilia had directed him and struck a pose. He was supposed to pick a member of the audience to 'seduce' for the song, never taking his eyes off of them for a second. His eyes found Chris's box first, and sitting next to their blond haired patron was the silver haired enigma that had plagued Yuuri's mind for weeks.  

But would it really be okay to...

He didn't have time to decide. The music would start up at any second. He kissed the tips of his fingers, and held his hand out to Vitya. He jump, and spun, making intense eye contact with a man that he still considered little more than a stranger. A  _handsome_ stranger. But Lelia would murder him if he even  _thought_ about changing the person he was looking at. She was very specific on that detail of his dance. Until the end. 

As Gwen danced onto the stage, Eros' next victim, he was allowed to draw his eyes away from Vitya, who had been looking back at him with equal intensity. As he looked away from Vitya, he caught Gwen in his arms, spinning her several times, before practically launching her away, and he spun into the arms of another man, before chasing after another woman. The dance ended with him pulling the strings of several people on stage, all of them falling at his feet.   

He was Eros. 

When the production was finished and the dancers took their bows, Yuuri caught sight of Vitya, who was giving a standing ovation. His eyes were shinning, and too intense for Yuuri to know what to do with. When Yuuri went backstage with the rest of the cast, Yuuri went over to the drink table, and started throwing classes of champagne down like it was water.  

* * *

 

"Bad news, Vitya," Yura said, coming over to him after the performance. "Otabek and I searched the entire building. There's been no sign of JJ or any of his men. They must have caught onto the fact we were waiting for him. None of the guys outside have seen anything either." 

Victor sighed, his hands full of the flowers he'd bought from Sara. He looked over at Chris who had a serious expression and pressed lips. It didn't suit him. "Well, nothing to be done about it, I suppose." 

"You were planning to have shoot out in my theater?" Chris asked, sounding vaguely annoyed.  

"Well not  _inside,_ I'm not an animal, Chris," Victor said casually. His friend rolled his eyes, but his mouth twitched upwards. So he wasn't too angry then, good news. "Would you mind...showing me where to find Yuuri? The recital's been over for almost twenty minutes. I hope I haven't missed him." 

"Oh, I don't think you did. The cast is throwing a little party. I'll take you three backstage with me." 

"Thank you, Chris," Victor held his flowers a little tighter. Truth be told, he was...nervous. He wasn't sure, but he thought...that the entire time, Yuuri had been looking at him. Enticing him. A very different look on his face that anything Victor had ever seen before. 

The backstage party... _wasn't_ what he thought it was going to be. The dancers were cheering as someone in the middle stripped on a pole that was in the middle of the room for _some reason_. When Victor looked closer, he almost fainted when his blood sprang north and south at the sight Yuuri Katsuki made. He thought Yuuri's ass had looked nice in those tights he'd been dancing in. Well, they were nothing when compared to the thin black panties that showed it off to everyone who looked. And by God, Victor thought that they might have been made from  _lace._

Yuuri rolled his body against the pole, spinning around, and flipping his entire body upside down, and opened his legs to the screaming crowed of drunk ballet dancers.

"Good lord," Yura said, looking at the young man in alarm. "If this ballet thing doesn't work out, he should come work for us." 

Victor agreed. Those thighs were money makers. He wondered what it would be like if Yuuri brought his sweet little ass closer and-

He took his shirt off, throwing it into the crowed. It landed on Otabek's head. Yuuri stopped his dance, still hanging upside down, his legs wrapped around the pole. He looked at Victor and gasped happily. He jumped from the pole and stumbled over to Victor, landing in his arms, laughing. He smelled like booze. 

" _Vitya~~!"_ He sighed, pressing his cheek into Victor's chest. "You came to see me! I'm so happy!" He looked up at Victor through his long, thick eyelashes He reached up and poked Victor on the nose. "Only look at me Vitya! Let me be your Eros!" He gasped and grinned brightly at Victor. "Marry me Vitya!" Then two of his dancer friends came out of the crowed, and tried to drag him away. "Let's get married!" 

Victor stood there shell shocked, when the man was pulled into the crowed and away from him. Chris was laughed, grabbing his stomach, almost bent over, slapping his knee. He looked up at Victor, who was still holding his flowers. "So,  _Vitya,_ what are you planning to do now?" He asked. 

"I..." He cleared his throat. "Give him these for me." He thrust the flowers into Chris's hands. "Yura, Otabek, we'll return home, and decide what to do about JJ." 

"Sure thing, boss," Otabek said. 

"Aren't you going to give our poor  _Eros_ an answer? Such a passionate proposal," Chris teased. 

Victor choked and cleared his throat again.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Yura raged, glaring at his older brother. He rolled his eyes, throwing his body dramatically around. "You're  _hopeless._ Honestly, he's just drunk!" 

"Yes, you're right, Yura," Victor conceded. "Perhaps...dinner first, then we'll see how it goes from there." 

" _No!"_ Yura grabbed him by the jacket. "Are you forgetting who his father is?!" 

"No, I haven't forgotten." 

"He'll get you killed!" 

Victor's mind eye flashed him an image of Yuuri's shinning eyes, so open and beautiful. "Ah, what a wonderful way to go."

" _Vitya!"_  


End file.
